vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roronoa Zoro (Post-Timeskip)
Summary Roronoa Zoro, also known by his epithet “'Pirate Hunter'”, is the premier swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates and a member of the Monster Trio. Recruited as a mildly notorious bounty hunter (hence his “Pirate Hunter” moniker), he is a monstrously powerful man who don’t wield the power of a Devil Fruit, using a unique Santoryu Sword Style in battle of his own creation, wielding a sword in each hand along with one in the mouth. Zoro mostly drinks and sleeps in his spare time (when he is not busy training to get stronger), but can becomes such a real demon in battle that many people often wondered why someone of his strength isn't the captain. Whenever he engages in a serious fight, he tends to tie a bandana around his head. Also, he has a horrible sense of direction. Similar to Luffy’s goal, Zoro wishes to become the greatest swordsman in the world as a promise to his childhood rival Kuina, whom he wanted to win against but never could because she died in an accident. Unlike Luffy, however, he needs only to defeat Dracule “Hawk Eyes” Mihawk, the current greatest swordsman in the world, to do so. He actually meets up with Mihawk fairly early in the story, but failed to land even a single hit and was effortlessly defeated by Mihawk for his trouble. However, the man held back just enough to leave Zoro alive, and told him to challenge him again when he was ready. In a strange twist of events, after the Sabaody Island Incident, he is trained by Mihawk, the adversary he swore he'd defeat someday, for two years to become a stronger swordsman to protect his crew. For giving up his pride for the sake of others impresses Mihawk enough to agree. From his training with him, he finally learned how to turn his swords into Black Blades too (Busoshoku Haki, his specialty) as well learn Kenbunshoku Haki. Mainly because of his strength and for going alongside Luffy's battles, Zoro is counted as a member of "The Worst Generation" like his captain. After the time skip and events of Dressrosa, his third and current bounty is 320,000,000 berries. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, higher with Shishi Sonson and Asura | At least 7-A, higher with Shishi Sonson and Asura Name: Roronoa Zoro, epithet “Pirate Hunter” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human, Swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates, Supernova, Former Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superb Swordsmanship, Exceptional Willpower, Proficient Armament and Rudimentary Observation Haki user, Martial Arts, Accelerated Development (Battle and training; physical stats), Air Manipulation (He can throw his slash for a ranged attack or even produce a cutting whirlwind), Extrasensory Perception (He's able to sense the "Breath of All Things". Whilst in this state, he can perceive things, his instincts are elevated and he can understand everything that's going on around him with clarity. Can sense curses within swords), Acrobatics, Minor Adaptation (Adapted to the oxygen shortage), Illusion Creation and Aura (Via Asura), Body Control (Can increase the muscles in his arms at will), Statistics Amplification (Via increasing the muscle mass of his arms to briefly enhance his strength and Asura, which triples his attacking power), Minor Analytical Prediction, Minor Fire Manipulation (Via Flying Dragon: Blaze), Resistance to Curse Manipulation (He was able to overcome a cursed sword only by using his own luck, the same cursed sword that bring bad things and mysterious deaths to the people who carry it), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by the flames engulfing him), as well as Cold Temperatures, Pain Manipulation (Has an extremely high pain tolerance, able to withstand extensive beatings, impalements, as well as took on all of the pain and fatigue Luffy endured during the entirety of Thriller Bark despite being severely injured himself... and remains conscious and standing), Minor Resistance to Sleep Manipulation | Same as before, Enhanced Smell (Figured out the magistrate was the killer he was being framed for when he smelled blood on him), Minor Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Ate polluted fish from Wano's rivers and only got a stomachache) and to Energy Absorption (Took his strength and Haki back after the legendary sword Enma drained it from his arm; changed a coastline with a single swing after a single use.) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (His Daisen Sekkai is this powerful. Superior to Pica's Stone Golem), higher with Shishi Sonson and Asura | At least Mountain level (Almost killed Basil Hawkins twice), higher with Shishi Sonson and Asura Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class (Can cleanly cut through a Pacifista and easily overpower the Kraken, which can easily destroy large ships. Can also slice apart Pica's Stone Golem with ease), higher with Shishi Sonson and Asura | At least Mountain Class, higher with Shishi Sonson and Asura Durability: At least Mountain level (Tanked a punch from Pica's Stone Golem with no visible sign of injury) | At least Mountain level (Tanked hits from Basil Hawkins) Stamina: Immense, was able to withstand Kuma's Ursus Shock and get up only moments after, in conjunction with this and other beatings he took in the length of the battle against Oz, he also shouldered the strain and fatigue the the shadows and Gears had put on Luffy's body (who had fallen asleep by then, as is his custom once he defeats the main villain of the arc) and still managed to remain standing afterwards and survive long enough for Chopper to see to his wounds. Range: Extended melee range with swords, hundreds of meters with ranged slashes Standard Equipment: His three katanas; Shusui Shusui, Wado Ichimonji and Sandai Kitetsu (all renowned high grade swords) | Wado Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu and Enma Intelligence: Combat genius. Developed the sword styles he utilizes (including Santoryu, which is a style unique to him) by himself and grows at a very fast rate, at times even improves notably in the middle of battle. Perceptive and adept fighter (quick to grasp the rhythm of battle and applying himself accordingly to gain benefit by the developments) and a man of canny tactical ability (has on more than one occasion pulled through with a victory with smart thinking), able to predict the opponent's movements even in situations when he has enough time to give one hit. Much like his captain, he's as thick as a plank outside of battle. Weaknesses: Zoro has a very poor sense of direction (i.e. climbing up buildings when told to go north and getting lost in a straight hallway). Notable Attacks/Techniques To see the full list of techniques click here. |-|Haki= Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. It is currently unknown if Zoro is one of these people. * Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): Zoro is a specialized user of Busoshoku, displaying proficient levels of application, capable of using Busoshoku: Koka on himself and his weapons and being able to cover a large portion of his body with haki at once on a whim. The durability of his haki prevented his swords from suffering a single scratch after slicing through Pica's statue several times, and Pica's Busoshoku defense. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): Zoro has only displayed basic application of this power, only being able to witness instantaneous premonitions of the future with intense focus, and having only displayed the ability to sense the presence of others from upwards to a couple kilometers away. |-|Santōryū= Santōryū (三刀流, literally meaning Three Sword/Blade Style, Dub; Three Swords Style) is a style of sword fighting where the practitioner wields three Katana; one in each hand and one in the mouth. There are many different techniques for this sword style, including high speed attacks, direct hit attacks and compressed air projectile attacks. Roronoa Zoro is the world-famous swordsman of the Straw Hat Pirates who created this style. Zoro can use three swords, two swords, and one sword style techniques. When he uses three swords, the third one (usually the Wado Ichimonji) is placed in his mouth. While using Santoryu, Zoro has a tendency to hold his left hand blade with a "reverse grip", in which the blade protrudes from the bottom of his hand and points away from the opponent. This is likely done to increase the versatility of his attacks, as holding the blade in this fashion allows him to deliver multiple cuts from a variety of angles. A few examples are during his battle with Pica, when he blocked Pica's strike on the Fighting Bull, when he uses "Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai", and when he uses "Sanzen Sekai". Several of his attack names are actually puns due to the way some of the Japanese words are combined together. When these words are pronounced together, they can sound like a completely different Japanese word, often referring to cuisine in general, and to sushi in many specific cases. Also, while Zoro is agnostic, some of his attacks have religious references to them. Many of his attacks before and after the timeskip also incorporate animal themes (gorilla, dragon, lion, bull, etc.). * Santoryu Ogi: Rokudo no Tsuji (三刀流奥義 六道の辻 Santōryū Ōgi: Rokudō no Tsuji?, literally meaning "Three Sword/Blade Style Secret Skill: Crossroad of Six Paths"): An alternative secret technique he developed after two years of training with Mihawk. Zoro manages to bend his body and swing the swords in the form of an inverted "S" shape while performing a vertical spin, slashing the opponent six times simultaneously so fast that he did not seem to move at all. It was first used against the Kraken, to cut one of its tentacles and divide it into six pieces. In the video game One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, this technique involves six repeated slashes, ending with a vertical spin. In the FUNimation subs and dub, it is called Three-Sword Style technique: Crossing the Six Paths, while in the VIZ manga it's Three Sword Style Crossing the Six Paths. * Kokujo: O Tatsumaki (黒縄・大龍巻 Kokujō: Ō Tatsu Maki?, literally meaning "Kalasutra: Great Dragon Twister"): A much stronger and more effective version of "Tatsu Maki", where Zoro performs the same action. He spins to create a dragon-like tornado that both slashes and blows away the targets, but the attack keeps going like an actual whirlwind and cuts up anyone who gets caught in it. While the old version only gave the victims small cuts and was able to break a Tekkai (like Kaku's) at its full potential, this new version seems to be able to cut through thick steel with ease. It was first used against the New Fish-Man Pirates. According to Zoro, the whirlwind will not cease until its targets are sent to hell, a befitting description of the technique's name, as "Kokujo" is Japanese for Kalasutra, one of the eight levels of hot Naraka (hell) in Buddhism. In the anime, after his introduction, the dragon figure looks like Momonosuke's dragon form. In the VIZ manga, it is called Three Sword Style Black Rope Dragon Twister. In the FUNimation subs, it is called Black Rope Dragon Twister, and in the FUNimation dub of Film Gold, it is called Black Rope Great Tatsu Maki (as in all of these cases, "kokujo" literally translates to "black cord/straw rope"). * Rengoku Oni Giri (煉獄鬼斬り Rengoku Oni Giri?, literally meaning "Purgatory Ogre Cutter"): A much stronger version of "Oni Giri", where Zoro still faces away from the opponent and waits for them to come. He then turns around and leaps towards the attacking opponent. This may be a way to make his already lightning-fast triple-slash even more sudden. The effect of this attack leaves an X-shaped stream of blood and generates a powerful shockwave that destroys the surroundings. While the old version could break Hachi's six swords, this new version can easily break the eight swords of Hyouzou (a swordsman Hachi was not able to defeat since childhood) who was extremely doped with Energy Steroids. It was first used to defeat Hyouzou. In the VIZ manga and FUNimation subs and dub, this is called Purgatory Onigiri. * Ul-Tora Gari (極虎狩りウルトラがり Uru Tora Gari?, literally meaning "Extreme/Polar Tiger Hunting"): A much stronger version of "Tora Gari", where Zoro does the same movements, he puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swing them forth a forward descending slash with them. The aura generated by Zoro seems to be the same as the original Tora Gari, the aura of a tiger's head. While the original version was able to withstand against powerful human enemies like the Nyaban Brothers or Mr. 1, this enhanced version is able to match the strength of a dragon. It was first seen used against the Punk Hazard dragon. In the VIZ manga and the FUNimation subs, this is called Ultra Tiger Hunt, and in the FUNimation dub of Film Gold, it is called Ultra Tiger Trap. * Senhachiju Pound Ho (千八十煩悩ポンド鳳 Senhachijū Pondo Hō?, literally meaning "1080 Pound Cannon"): A much stronger and powerful version of "108 Pound Ho", where Zoro does the same exact movements as before, holding one of his swords horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm, and then performs a circular swing that launches the air compressed projectile spiraling towards the target. This new stronger version possesses the ability to cut through a large stone wall (in this case, Pica). The name implies it is ten times as strong as the previous version. This was first used against Pica. In the VIZ Media this is called 1080 Pound Phoenix and in the FUNimation subs, this is called Ten Thousand and Eighty Caliber Phoenix. * Santoryu Ogi: Ichidai Sanzen, Daisen Sekai (三刀流奥義 一大・三千・大千・世界 Santōryū Ōgi: Ichidai Sanzen Daisen Sekai?, literally meaning "Three Sword/Blade Style Secret Skill: Great Three Thousand Great Thousand Worlds"): An enhanced version of "Sanzen Sekai". Zoro delivers massive slashes to his opponent one after another. This technique can be done airborne and is capable of cutting through a large amount of solid stone with ease. This was first used against Pica, slashing several times at his giant stone body to lure him out and defeat him with the final slash of the move. When Zoro used this technique he used Haki on his swords to make them more durable and the attack even stronger. In the Viz manga and FUNimation subs and dub, this is called Billion-fold World Trichiliocosm. |-|Ittōryū= Ittōryū (一刀流, literally meaning One Sword/Blade Style): Over the course of his journey, Roronoa Zoro has been in situations where his techniques have had to adapt for one reason or another. In addition to his primary fighting style, he has several other related fighting styles that form the greater part of his Santoryu fighting abilities. Ittoryu is one of them. These are the attacks he uses with one sword. As Zoro is left-handed, his Ittoryu techniques have nearly always been executed with his left hand. He usually uses Wado Ichimonji for them, but after the timeskip he seems to be proficient in using each of his three swords for his one-sword techniques. He mainly fights with one sword when not fighting seriously or when he is using a specialized cutting technique. Early in the series (when Sham stole two of his swords and Zoro had to fight him and Buchi with just one), Zoro himself claims that he is "not that good at one-sword techniques". However, over time, he seems to have worked on this weakness and becomes proficient with this style. In fact, most of his Ittoryu techniques are very powerful finishing techniques. * Yakkodori (厄港鳥 Yakkōdori?, literally meaning "Disaster Harbor Bird", Dub; Bird Dance (VIZ manga and FUNimation subs)): Zoro launches from his sword a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed, similar to 36 Pound Cannon. It was first seen used against Hody Jones. It was powerful enough to critically injure one of Hody's subordinates whom he used as a shield. * Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho (三百六十煩悩ポンド鳳 Sanbyakurokujū Pondo Hō?, literally meaning "360 Pound Cannon" or "Feng of 360 Kleshas"): Zoro delivers a stronger version of his 36 Pound Cannon, which is presumably 10 times stronger than the original. It was first seen used against a big fish the Straw Hat Pirates caught in their voyage to the New World. * Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson (一刀流 ｢居合｣ 死・獅子歌歌 Ittōryū Iai: Shi-Shishi Sonson?, literally meaning "One Sword/Blade Style Re-sheath: "Death-Lion's Song"): A stronger version of his original "Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson", where Zoro swings his sword in a very quick and powerful unsheathing move to slice his opponent; the reverse grip is still used, though Zoro no longer draws his sword from beside-and-over his head, and instead draws it normally from one of his hips. This attack is strong enough to easily decapitate a legendary beast like a Dragon. It was first shown to decapitate the Punk Hazard dwelling dragon; the way Zoro does it is mainly through leaping up into the air with either his own strength (or with outside components such as Usopp's assistance), then uses his mouth's sword to slice up his target in a spiraling wind. The version of that said technique was used in midair in that case (where Zoro moves forward a distance through the air). In the VIZ manga and Funimation dub of Film Gold, this is called Iai Death Lion Song but in the FUNimation subs it is called Lion Strike. In the english localization of both One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 and One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, it is called Death Lion Song. * Daishinkan (大辰撼 Daishinkan?, literally meaning "Great Dragon Shock"): First used as a finisher move against Monet, Daishinkan consists of Zoro running towards his opponent with Shusui held outstretched in one arm. He then executes a two handed overhead swing used to split his opponent into two from the top down. The power of the move is such that even after cutting through Monet's snow body, the attack still resulted in a powerful shockwave that cut through the floor many meters ahead of him. In the Viz manga this is called Dragon Quake and in the FUNimation subs, this is called Great Dragon Shock. * Baki (馬鬼バキ Baki?, literally meaning "Horse Ogre"): After raising his sword above his head, Zoro delivers a powerful vertical slice to his opponent, usually at an angle along with not being as exaggerated as Daishinkan. This attack can easily slice through solid stone. It was first used to counter Pica's Bitestone. |-|Nitōryū= Nitōryū (二刀流, literally meaning Two Sword/Blade Style): Nitoryu is another related sword/blade-style that Roronoa Zoro developed over the course of his journey, when in situations where his techniques have had to adapt for one reason or another. These are the attacks he uses with two swords. Nitoryu was also Zoro's original fighting style when he began to learn how to wield a sword, before accepting Kuina's sword and practicing Santoryu. * Nigiri: Toro Samon (弐斬り 登楼砂紋 Nigiri: Tōrō Samon?, literally meaning "Two Cutter: Climbing Tower Sand Drawing"): A combination of three former techniques: Nigiri, Toro, Samon. Zoro uses two swords in an upward diagonal slash to send a double air-based projectile attack that cuts his opponent. This was first seen being used against Basil Hawkins. * Nanahyakuniju Pound Ho (七百二十煩悩ポンド鳳 Nanahyakunijū Pondo Hō?, kanji meaning "Feng of 720 Kleshas"; furigana meaning "720 Pound Phoenix/Cannon"): A more powerful version of the 72 Pound Cannon. Holding his two swords horizontally above the shoulder, Zoro then performs a circular swing that launches two air compressed projectiles spiraling towards the target. The attack was first seen being used against Kurozumi Orochi, though it was deflected by Kyoshiro. Key: Fishman Island Saga to Dressrosa Saga | Wano Country Arc Notes: Named "Zolo" in the 4kids dub. He is not to be confused with the fictional Californian vigilante and swordsman Zorro. Others Notable Victories: Machamp (Pokémon) Machamp's profile (Wano Zoro and Machamp were used, speed was equalized and they started at 30m from each other) Notable Losses: Trafalgar Law (One Piece) Law's profile (7-A versions) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pirates Category:Air Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fire Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Adults Category:Samurai Category:Telepaths Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Criminals Category:Tier 7 Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Acrobats Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Shueisha